


【各种xRK800】性爱仿生人改造计划（连载中）

by BWbahamut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 接连发生在康纳身上不会结束的不幸。





	【各种xRK800】性爱仿生人改造计划（连载中）

**Author's Note:**

> 各种X康纳，无节操，轮奸，囚禁，有强制元素，总之大概会有所有糟糕元素。

#：  
粘度在10Pa·s以上的液体声和含硅化合物激烈撞击和拍打的声音灌满了这个灰蓝色的金属房间，偶尔会响起不规律的轻声呻吟和沉闷模糊的喘息声。当一个新仿生人通过自动门走进来的时候，他皮肤下的传感器告诉他，此时室内温度为摄氏19°C，空气湿度62.3%，在湿度小数点后的数字正一跳一跳，还在继续上升。  
湿气的来源是房间的中心，在那里，有一台型号为Rk800的仿生人正被十根金属手臂拘束着。漆有模控生命商标的白色金属手臂把他调整成仰面向上，横躺着悬于半空的姿势，离地99.0cm。他的双手，双脚被分开束缚，金属手臂把他的双手拉到头顶，并令他的膝盖高于臀部38.9cm，他的身上仍然挂着衣服，是破损的人类装束，完全不能遮盖臀部和乳头。  
仿真人走到他身边，围绕着他走动，分析情况。  
他先查看这台RK800，RK800的脸被拉下来的针织帽蒙上了，身体不时颤抖，并随撞击而摇摆。从他的锁骨开始一路看下去，可见暴露在空气中的生物组件是鲜嫩的粉红色，完全仿真的设计。  
男性外形仿生人的胸部部件在仿生人基本协议中，遮掩优先级在5以上，——此时被贴上了电击贴片，含硅材料受电流刺激，表现出红肿发亮的效果;而会阴部件遮掩优先级在1以上：即不建议暴露在除了机体的所有者，以及所有者授权的使用者以外的人的视线里，——此时，这台RK800的会阴正在被使用，运作良好，沾满纯白粘液，是房间里湿气上升的主要来源。  
基本协议中，遮盖身体的这一类别标题为“文明”，其制定的初衷是为了防止一些疯狂的主人命令仿生人在有儿童存在的公众场合进行性爱表演。  
在刚进房间的仿生人的系统里也存在这条协议。所以当他看见房间里还存在RK800以外的二十三个人的时候，管理协议的程序便自动启动了，然后立即判定不必焦虑。房间里的都是仿生人。  
这二十三台仿生人和被束缚的RK800外貌相同，全是同型号的仿生人。他们面无表情，一个个在额骨下的光圈散发着寂冷的蓝色微光，正排成一列，背手站在面对被束缚的RK800的阴部的地方。其中站最前的那一台贴近RK800的臀间，他双手抓着被束缚的RK800的大腿内侧，胯部撞击着RK800的胯部。  
仿生人制服的裤链是拉开的，里面挺直的生物部件直径中位数有4.34cm，长度22.4cm，沾满了白色粘液，正以1.6Hz的频率在RK800臀间的肉穴型生物部件里抽插。  
新来的仿生人访问了网络，确认被束缚的RK800，以及正和他进行性爱模拟行为的另外一台RK800的生殖器部件都不是市面流通的标准规格。  
电子脑在1纳秒内运算结束，——这是正在测试仿真人性爱机能的场合。  
并且，对于机械而言，禁锢其行动显然是没有必要。他怀疑这台RK800为异常仿生人。  
新来的仿真人伸出白皙修长的手指，沾了一些RK800生物部件上的白色粘液，他的手指在生物部件上刮了一圈，又见RK800机体出现异常的剧震。  
他把手指伸到唇边舔了一下，分析液体的成份:43.7%与蓝血相似，56.3%为高浓度纳米信息元件。  
模控生命的资料库里存在数据：性爱仿生人感官项目下开发中信息元件，该项目是为了制造“真正拥有性爱快感，并非只是即时演算高潮表现的仿生人”。  
几乎是在搜索结果出来的同时，仿生人耳中的元件传来一阵噪音，尽管距离很远，但仍然在监控室的高灵敏度全向式麦克风的收音范围内。仿生人听到那里的人类一阵嚷嚷：“不会吧，他舔了那个东西。”，“你说他会不会也喜欢舔人类的。”  
接着是一阵脚步声，有人凑近了麦克风，命令道：“RK900，不用管其他，现在给你最高优先级，立即对目标开始执行性爱程序。”  
仿生人被叫到型号，却犹豫了一下。  
他问道：“这台RK800是异常仿真人吗？为什么选择他来研发新式性爱功能？”  
“没错，它是在你之前的优秀原型机。”那个人类用研发人员输入资料时必用的清晰咬字解释道：“它在一个月前发生故障，加入异常仿生人团伙，参与恐怖袭击，导致公司数百亿损失。我们把他回收之后本来是要将它重置的，但是伊利亚·卡姆斯基亲自回来公司给了高层一个建议，那个超级天才说服了我们。”  
“目前新式性爱功能的开发重点在模仿人类感官上，而异常仿生人的故障让它们有点‘像人类’......如此一来，我们完全可以尝试开发感官模拟功能的同时，研究异常仿生人故障的原因。”  
人类说到这里，突然发出既自豪又淫秽的笑声：“毕竟我们性爱仿生人研发部门是公司最看重的，经费充裕，人才济济。”  
RK900点头，道：“我明白了。但是，我不是性爱仿生人。”  
“在之前设备升级中，已经为你配置了最新的测试元件，你会是最棒的测试用机，去吧。”  
因为最近频繁升级更改，RK900的硬件扫描检测功能被临时关闭了。人类说完这话后他立即重启了硬件扫描，发现了测试用型号的性爱生物组件，驱动迅速自动安装完毕。  
既然如此就没问题了。他走到那台异常的RK800被分开的双腿后方，其余RK800见他到来，都后退一步。本来正在异常仿生人体内抽动的那台机体也拔出了生物组件，他那根组件是粉红色的含硅化合物，一拔出已经被注满仿真精液的肉穴就上下抖动了几次，弹性极佳。  
Rk900走到异常仿生人的臀间前，解开裤链，启动性爱仿真模块，看见自己的生物组件膨胀翘起。因为是测试型号的组件，颜色和刚刚的RK800配置的不一样，要更白皙一些，直径和长度也更粗长。  
他扶起生物组件的头部抵住异常仿生人的黏糊糊的肉穴，那异常仿生人意识到自己即将又一次被插入，被针织帽蒙住的头虚弱的左右摇晃。  
——他穿得像个人类，反应也像即将又一次被侵犯的人类。  
RK900立即明白了，模控生命的研发团队是为了让他继续保留如此完美的仿真异常状态，才让他继续穿着被捕时的装束。  
他看着这个异常仿生人徒劳无功的在用微弱的能量摇头，电子脑里突然闪过一个念头:他想看这台仿生人被他插入侵犯时的脸，看看到底有多么“像人类”。  
研发团队的人，多半是因为他表现得太像惨遭轮奸的可怜男人，才粗鲁又仓促的拉下他的帽子遮盖这张脸孔。  
然而他是没有必要去看异常仿生人的脸的。RK800的头颅后连接着数据线组，在监控室的研发团队不需要分析他的面部表情也能收集到更多数据。  
RK900犹豫了，他的系统里有种奇怪的倾向，即使知道没有必要，他还是很想去看这台RK800的脸，他思考了3.654秒，没能下决定。此时处理器的运算速度莫名慢得不可思议。  
他的生物组件已经分开了RK800的肉穴，进去了三分之一。RK800的颤抖并不激烈，他被吊着成为感官机能受试机体已经一个月，尽管一直被迫吸收仿真肉穴内里的新型“蓝血”维持运作，但是因为这种仿精液化合物的能量比蓝血低得多，他存储的能量一直是所剩无几，系统保持自动进入节能模式的状态。  
康纳的眼前一片漆黑，他不能动，一直只有越来越强烈的诡异快感在冲击和贯穿着他的身体。这种感觉与恐惧及其相似，一样能使得他全身发抖，系统异常，他眼前频繁的红光和偶尔的黄光闪烁不断。  
但是，这古怪的冲动又比恐惧真实太多了。要说恐惧是穿过机体的寒风的话，被一次次贯穿身体，被注入含有高浓度信息元件的粘液产生的感觉，就像是铺天盖地拍下来的巨浪。  
他清晰感觉到自己又被插入了，又将要被注入大量粘液化的信息元件了吧。他无法停止身体的颤抖，异常仿生人都无法控制身体的冲动。  
这次进入体内的东西，比之前的都大一些。康纳在这一个月内已经接受了千百种不同型号的男性生殖器测试组件进入，他的接受型组件也被调试得越来越灵敏......早已经，过于灵敏了。他感觉自己的机体被充满了，体内的线缆似乎也要被从内部挤断。  
×  
RK900站在展厅一侧，看见量产型号的仿生人们正在把那台异常的RK800抬出来。两个礼拜过去，那台RK800终于被换上了亮着蔚蓝荧光的仿生人专用制服，为了应对今日的测试。  
RK800正在被慎重固定在束缚架上，今日他的脸没有被遮挡，RK900终于能看见他的脸了，暴露出来的五官形状位置和其余RK800以及RK900自己几乎没有差别，吻合度99.3%。  
莫名其妙的，RK900觉得那张脸诱人至极。他不认为这跟他两个礼拜内侵犯了RK800数百次有关，他更倾向于判定主因是异常仿生人脆弱可怜的神态，——那双眼睛在眼眶里空虚的缓慢转动，将展厅里的一切看在眼里，然而，无法制止即将发生的任何事情。这种可怜可悲使得他看起来不像仿生人，也不像人类，宛如被献祭的无辜羔羊，染上了某种神话色彩。  
神话......  
RK900摇了摇头，他的处理器中出现了一段乱码，他无法理解自己为什么会想出这个词来。  
量产型们完成工作后，RK800就以RK900熟悉的姿势被禁锢在半空了。RK900看着他柔软垂下的头颅，被逼分开的修长双腿......系统里又出现一段乱码。错误的指令让部分服务自动启动，全是和使用性爱模组有关的服务：生殖器组件已经准备好被充能，并且提升了温度。  
这种不稳定绝非好事，RK900微皱起眉，关闭了那一系列浪费资源的不必要服务。他流露不快只在1微秒之间，随即又是面冷如铁，完全一台完美的新式原型机。  
正是在这个时候，一群穿着花花绿绿，形状各异的人类从展厅的入口鱼贯而入。走前排的主要是性爱仿生人研发部门的管理阶层，他们恭敬的引领着一个脚步沉稳的男人。RK900搜索到这个男人的资料：伊利亚·卡姆斯基，模控生命创办人，2028年辞职发明钛和生物组件科技。  
他们身后还跟着一群高大结实的壮汉，他们不是模控生命的员工，平均年龄23岁，整体相差不到三岁，均有在同一保全公司工作的经历。是一同被雇来的人吗？  
研发部门的主任今天特别自豪，他的嘴里呶呶不休的说着这段时间里他们有多么努力，他们花费了无数功夫和数额可观的经费，才好不容易让仿制神经元和纳米信息元件到达人体测试阶段。卡姆斯基走在前头，眉毛都不动半分，也不知道有没有在听。他更多的注意力落在异常的RK800身上，他走到RK800身边，伸手托起他的后脑。  
“康纳，你最近过得怎么样？”卡姆斯基反复端详着RK800的脸，眼神看不出是关心还是探究，“你的表情看起来不错。我是指，你看起来比我们上次见面时有活力多了。”  
他的嘴角微微上扬了一下，没有恶意，也没有善意，他的眼神一直死死看着RK800，注意力集中的焦点太明显，研发部门的主任也看出了自己该闭上嘴巴。  
“你会害怕今天的事情吗？会痛苦吗？还是仍然感恩自己至今还活着？”  
RK800眼神空洞，不对卡姆斯基做出任何反应。卡姆斯基看起来也不挫败，他退后一步，看向研发部门的主任。  
主任立即会意，道：“这段时间我们一直使用新型的仿真精液以注入他臀部生物组件的方式给他供能，是相当于低效的蓝血，他到现在已经有一个月以上处于节能状态，处理器效能不高。与其问他话，不如直接开始收集数据吧。”  
他让站在后头那群壮汉走上前来，壮汉们包围了RK800，互相看一眼，接着都走前一步。  
主任皱起眉来，道：“不是要你们事先商量好顺序吗？”  
壮汉们之中的几个有些尴尬，但仍然没人后退，其中一个嘴巴咧开，痞里痞气的笑起来：“没想到一个仿生人的本人看起来比照片还漂亮，兄弟们都想抢第一发。”  
卡姆斯基的目光扫过去，冷冷地看这群年轻人一眼。壮汉们心里仿佛被冰碰了一下，一激灵后恢复了理智，想起了这年头的失业率，面面相觑，勉勉强强的按之前商量的顺序排成一队。  
卡姆斯基接过主任递上来的小刀，刀锋轻盈掠过RK800的胯间，随即裂帛声响起，RK800仿佛一个礼物，被拆开了精致的包装，无助的暴露出会阴处的仿真部件。

康纳感应到自己的会阴又向众人暴露出来了。  
他痛苦万分，脸上仍然试图控制表情，咬住了下唇。虽说对被逼暴露，承受侵犯这种事情，他早已习惯，只是这一次会是一群人类而已......系统里一片乱码，处理情感表达的数据流失去控制，他的眼睛里多了几分水汽。  
两根粗硬的手指直接插入他臀间，在穴里转了一圈，然后人类赞美道：“这么又湿又紧，会冒水又干净，我觉得我以后都不会想操活人了。”  
在同事们一阵淫邪猥琐的笑声中，壮汉快速解下腰带，把之前塞进口袋的催情药忘到脑后，一把掏出硬得像根烧火棍似的黑肉棒，向前几个挺腰就整根插进康纳的臀穴里。  
不同于之前被逼成为测试用机，这次是被异类用生殖器官插入，康纳额下的光圈在黄与红之间反复跳动着。人类不会射出含有信息元件的粘液，所以为了应对这次的测试，研发团队事先把粘液灌进了他的体内深处，并对他会阴处的生物组件进行了改装，现在，已经在里面的仿真精液也可以起到润滑作用。  
人类的生殖器开始在信息元件上反复摩擦，改写了这些元件传递的数据，强烈的快感反馈从身体各处的生物组件奔流似的涌上电子脑，康纳看得见卡姆斯基和在场的其他人，包括背手站在角落的RK900都在看着自己，可是，他无法阻止不住漏出唇角的呻吟。  
他的脸色潮红，头发凌乱的贴在脑门上，肢体不断被动的前后撞击禁锢全身的机械手臂。情感管理系统已经完全失控了，被强制安装的性爱感受模组似乎完全支配了他。  
压在身上不断撞击着他的臀部的壮汉已经爽得喊出声，活像发情公狗一样疯狂耸动着腰。人类的性能力毕竟不像仿生人，有不可逾越的巨大限制，不过在众目睽睽之下，壮汉还是努力保住面子，——谢天谢地，为了能赚到更多，他今早在出门前静脉注射了持久药物，这下便是在康纳的穴里抽插了近千下才射精拔出来。  
他刚拔出湿漉漉的软肉棒，还没来得及放回裤子里，马上就有另外一个人推开他。这个人手忙脚乱的解开拉链，里面那根东西不知道已经硬了多久，两下就狠狠插进了康纳的体内。  
康纳听着身上的人嘶吼了好一会儿，才终于累了慢慢喘息。摩擦他内部的人类生殖器使得他的生物组件产生了激烈反应，他不断颤抖，电子脑里快速产生大量乱码和错误报告，快感如同病毒一样迅速蔓延到他全身各处的组件，随着人类更用力的抽插，他察觉到他全身......从眼睛，鼻孔，嘴巴到会阴处的生物组件，所有孔洞都在流出液体。  
RK900看着一个又一个壮汉解开腰带扑到RK800的身上，喘着粗气，撞得RK800的头颅在金属手里不住摇晃，太阳穴上的光圈逐渐只发出红光。研发团队的人类看着这样的画面，其中有一大半出现了体温和心率上升，他们暗自兴奋不已。  
——这些人类那么贪婪的看着RK800的脸。  
RK900修正自己以前的判定：他们曾经遮盖RK800的脸，并不是因为太像人类的脸产生了同理心，而是担心对仿生人不能自制的性欲影响日常工作。  
仿生人只要设计合理，就可以只消耗微量待机能量的整日整夜站着不动。RK900体内的时钟和网络服务器时间同步，他知道从测试开始到现在已经过去2小时23分54秒了。在这2小时23分54秒里，他看着壮汉们排好队一个一个的在RK800体内留下人类的精液，研发团队在命令壮汉们全力对RK800进行一番极粗暴的奸淫后，仔细检测了5分23秒，满意的确认了RK800的防损机能合格。随后，他们又拉出了一根水管，水管连着一个容量为8L的密封钢罐，头部设计成了人类男性阳物的形状。  
密封铁罐一共有50个。是50种不同粘度和酸碱度的液体，他们让负责轮奸RK800的壮汉们稍微休息一会，给他们派发了能量饮料，接着趁这个时间开始灌肠测试。即戴上手套，把阳具形状的喷头缓慢推进RK800的肉穴内，随后打开开关。  
RK9O0一直在看着RK800颤抖的嘴唇，闪烁的红圈。  
事实上，从今日他收到的指令内容分析，他是没必要这样仔仔细细地观察RK800是怎么承受测试的。他在这里，只是出于安保的必要。他接受到的唯一一条在此时生效的指令是：保护伊利亚·卡姆斯基的安全。  
但是在这个时候，他的处理器里根本就没有伊利亚·卡姆斯基的存在。RK900多少意识到他的程式失控了，仿佛一个异常仿生人。可是他也没有想多余的事情，处理器里的数据流和之前人类对他的命令紧密相关，所以，或许只是处理器暂时的性能下降吧。  
他一心一意的想要侵犯这台RK800，想要把含有高浓度信息元件的仿真精液射进RK800的腹内，让他的腹部高高隆起。  
他现在无法采集到足够数据去计算灌进RK800肚子里的液体的流速，他猜测，流速或许是很高的，RK800太阳穴上的红灯闪烁得更快了，这台异常仿生人全身一阵抽搐，无法抗拒的，腹部开始鼓起来。  
“我们把它腹部95个组件换成了伸长率更高的材料。”研发团队的主任对卡姆斯基说道，示意其他人把修正的图纸拿过来，递给卡姆斯基。卡姆斯基接过去饶有兴趣的看了好几眼。  
“他现在可以承受2L溶液的灌肠，巨大的进展！”主任道：“这个技术可以用在仿生人性爱表演项目上，成人电影制片公司的人会爱上这个的。”  
卡姆斯基闻言，大概是觉得有趣，嘴角上扬了片刻。RK900试图用最高权限逼使自己的目光落在这个男性人类身上，但是4.23秒后，系统又莫名出错，让他专注地看向发出近乎悲鸣的呻吟的RK800。  
是研发人员在给RK800更换灌肠的液体。人类把仿真阳物喷头从RK800的身体里拔出来，大量液体从异常仿生人体内喷射出来，落地溅开，纯白透明的液体，竟然像极了RK900硬盘储存的一本挪威绘本中的冬日冰晶。  
RK900系统里保存有他亲自采集好的RK800肠道组件的所有数据......见此情景，他模拟呼吸的生物模组的数据流产生紊乱。  
流速0.7961m/sec.....  
他眼前飞散着乱码，系统报错，出现大量不明的字母和数字，这样突如其来的故障，让他一时无法确定计算出来的流速是否正确，以及，这个流速数值到底是属于被灌入RK800体内的液体，还是他体内某处生物组件中汹涌的蓝血。

——……—

暮色渐浓，天际浓云滚滚，几道电光在云层间闪烁，伴随着闷闷雷声。  
康纳无神的眼珠捕捉到窗外风雨欲来的景色，不过他的机体已经被关闭了实时监测环境的功能，仅留下维持系统运行必要的一些进程。这一切都是为了减少额外能耗，让他的仿生神经系统可以稳定运转......他的自我意识上，则希望能关闭更多，包括那些......不怎么受他控制，构成“自我意识”本身的进程。  
自从被俘，自从离开了最初折磨他的实验室，又是许多个月过去了，康纳逐渐变得真切地渴望自己不是一个异常仿生人。  
现在他全身柔韧的外壳里密布仿真神经系统，让他仿佛是一个真的人类一样，他躺在床上，一丝不挂，赤裸肢体的形状纯属人工设计，美好得堪称艺术品。现在，他艺术品一样的小腿肚正被一双冰冷的手紧紧地抓着，左右分开。  
RK900拥有一张和他一模一样的脸，只是他的眼神比康纳的更凌厉，暗沉如渊，死死地锁定了康纳苍白空洞的脸，他规律地挺动着腰。  
那坚硬的仿真器官发着烫，在康纳湿滑的甬道里来回抽插，康纳此时无法检测到这异物的温度和速率等等数据，他只能知道他身体内部各个部件都有了不同程度的升温，尤其是正被RK900侵犯着的那一处附近，RK900的仿真生殖组件携带大量热能，康纳觉得他脆弱的甬道仿佛要被烧坏了。  
仿佛要被烧坏——这不是电子脑会出现的想法。“仿佛”是无用的词，绝不应在运算结果中出现。康纳感受到的绝望又多了几分，他虽然几乎一直维持着低能耗状态，也是察觉得到自己各处组件异常行为日渐增多。在一开始，他还会将异常报告记录存档指望以后有机会运算分析，但是随着模控生命实验室给予他的“性爱专用仿真神经网络”日益完善......仿生人的电路，毕竟要比真正的人类神经快上一百万倍的。在每天24小时都遭受性刺激的情况下，系统内部各处每日生成的异常报告出现指数式的增长，很快划分的储存空间就被狼吞虎咽蚕食干净，康纳不得不开始删除部分被判定是价值较低的报告。  
可是，即便他能在最低能耗下暗中计算哪些是“价值较低”的报告，很快这个行为又被人类们发现，他们极怕康纳这台极高性能的异常仿生人反噬，又舍不得他的价值，于是禁用了他更多功能，甚至为了达成这个目的把一些硬件取出，或者用阉割了功能的硬件替换。  
康纳因此也进一步体会到真实的人类感受：绝望和无助。  
他的感受就像是一个人类非但被绑住了四肢，还剥夺了视力，听觉和嗅觉，只余下感受快感的部位，日复一日持续被侵犯，看不见尽头，每秒堆叠起来的快感，是一般人类能感受到的一百万倍。  
这套神经系统刚开始运作的时候，尽量模仿了人类，RK900当时操入康纳体内不久，就要死死按住他疯狂的抽搐，这台旧型号一时之间竟然爆发出几乎能抵抗他的力气，随即，没过一会儿，他发觉身下的异常仿生人几乎不动弹了，太阳穴上血红的LED灯逐渐黯淡。在人类冲进来检测之前，他就先对RK800进行了一番扫描，发现异常仿生人因为过度的快感，全身的神经网信息过载，电子脑超频运行，却是解析构建了大量的快感数据。这些数据非但让RK800痛苦万分，还几乎堵塞了他的神经网，神经网各处连接的生物部件为了处理突然涌现的巨量数据，自动加压，超频到了极限，短时间就耗尽了本来就被人类有意限制到12%以下的储备能量。  
人类察觉到这个问题后，改良了神经网，但不是限制快感信息传输——尽管研究员们曾经考虑过这个方案，却被伊利亚·卡姆斯基叫停了。  
在歼灭仿生人行动过后，卡姆斯基受邀重掌模控生命，在公司内部，明眼人都看得出他特别中意这台康纳型号，很快围绕着康纳开展的研究就由他直接负责，他不时会有一些匪夷所思的念头，都让人落实到康纳身上。  
比方说，关于仿生神经网会产生比人类神经网多一百万倍的快感信息的问题，他就要求研究员执行方案二，即有选择的过滤或阻断康纳全身生物部件的反馈，并且卡姆斯基亲自动手优化了传输系统。  
这意味着康纳必须要硬生生地承受下这份足以令任何人类疯狂的痛苦，但是他身体各处部件会进入静息状态或只能轻微地动一下，相当于人同时高潮了一百万次却全身不遂。  
RK900得知这点时，感觉到自己全身的蓝血开始升温：他干RK800一次，在RK800那里，感受相当于被干了一百万次。  
他相对缺乏人类那种独占欲，仿生人并不具有渴望阻止看中的配偶耗费能量产下其他人后代这类原始冲动。所以，就算康纳遭受其他人类和仿生人的性刺激时也是那么一番感受，他也不太在意。  
他只是想要看更多，他看中的异常仿生人深陷情欲不可自拔的模样。  
他这次也是精确地找到了康纳接受信息最灵敏的“高潮点”的部位，狠狠捅了足足54分钟11秒，才把仿真精液射进康纳的肚子里。  
他松开康纳的双腿，让康纳虚软得像被击中的猎物一样平铺躺倒在床上。身旁，继续传来人类让他拔出来的命令，他有点恋恋不舍，心里烦躁，轻易萌生了杀意。  
不过，RK900作为谈判用机康纳的升级版，丝毫没把这种心情放到脸上，甚至连系统内部带有杀机的新进程都隐藏在最深层运行并高度加密。俊俏的青年仿生人看上去是果断又机械的拔出了那根湿漉漉的生物组件，任由自己射进去的东西缓慢流出康纳的肉穴，浸透床单。他这东西半硬不硬地垂在康纳的肉穴形状生物组件前时，画面极具震撼力。RK900这东西设计的时候充分考虑了人类的审美，形状充满侵略性，不完全像人的，带有兽类的尖刺，而且粗长得令人生畏。  
那个喊停的人类拍一下手，开始吩咐其他工作人员把各处摄像机收拾起来，他的声音带着兴奋，大概说了些“效果很好”，“都可以用”，“收工”，“送剪辑”这类表示满意的关键词。  
柔和的黄色灯光被白炽灯取代，人们在摄像机后纷纷动起身子来，先前在门外探头探脑的人大大方方走进房间。这里是新开展的“新世代高度仿真性爱仿生人录影测试”摄影棚，近几个月，已经利用康纳制作了大量色情影片。这些影片主要用作研究用途，但是有不少效果好的，就发行流通到市面上。这是卡姆斯基和影业公司的合约。卡姆斯基提供了康纳和其他不少仿生人，而影业公司提供了为数众多素质相当不错的GV男优，大量精良的电影道具，拍摄场地，自然还有资历丰富的拍摄班子。  
卡姆斯基眼光不错，这个影业公司是行业的龙头老大，拍出来的片子质量极高，大受欢迎，再加上噱头够足。现在看色情片的群体里，85%以上看过康纳被各种人类，仿生人，性爱机器侵犯的样子，这是保守统计的数字。  
人类们都很快乐，征服一台曾是头号危险分子的仿生人很是愉快，而且这个仿生人还能给他们带来大量票子。  
RK900安静地站在角落，一双冷淡的眼珠子几乎没转，不动声息地捕捉了这些人类的身份信息和脸，他的电子脑里还是刚刚停留在康纳体内时的感觉。  
按理说，被强行装载了仿生神经网的只有康纳，RK900是没有性欲的，他只是安装了额外的生物组件而已。但是，侵入，操弄康纳的欲望，几乎要成为他系统的最高指令了。他渴望一直埋在这台RK800体内，不管外界沧海桑田，直到生锈且不可替换组件那日到来，他们将会永远相连，融为一体。  
不知道是否正是因为没有性欲的关系，RK900心底的想法疯狂得惊世骇俗。

#2  
闷雷闪电在热得不透风的城市上空炸了许久，终于，一滴又一滴豆大的雨水开始重重地砸到马库斯的深色兜帽上，暴雨天降，很快就把他捡来的这件脏兮兮的外套染成了一片漆黑。  
开始入夜了，仅在远方天际残留下些许泛黄的斑白，妖艳的霓虹灯在各处晦暗的角落亮起来，很快就堪称万紫千红，却也没照亮多少地方。马库斯一双异色瞳和他没有表情的脸都藏在漆黑的兜帽下，颈上那条破旧得反而看起来像时下流行的做旧款长围巾看似无意地遮挡了他一点下颚。夜色渐浓，他算准时间，才像是刚从冰封中解冻的僵尸一样开始动了，先是迈开一大步，走出暗巷，一副普通失业流浪汉的模样，在这个旧城区缺乏照明且治安不佳的街道上自然又大摇大摆的走过。  
在他路过的阴暗咖啡馆外，露天的硬椅滴着水珠，和未来得及收拾的食物残渣一起零散扔在桌面上电子杂志在遮阳篷下幸免遇难。  
发行晚间新闻的时间到了，封面的文字更新了一遍。  
【聚焦：军队单方面撕毁与仿生人和平合约争论白热化 政府发言人再次重申，一切以人类福祉为优先。】  
【伊利亚·卡姆斯基：仿生人永远不会有真正的生命。】  
【约伯教授：仿生人社会若形成，将在极短时间内淘汰人类社会。】  
马库斯停了下来，他全身看上去没有任何感情波动，仿佛只是临时起意似的，回头走过去拿起一本杂志翻开：  
一页高清全幅图片：在完成销毁当地所有仿生人的任务目标后，即将被拆毁的集中营外墙上，反对者涂抹了大量纳粹标记表达不满。  
一页文字，在写明一堆学术头衔的段落下，是一篇访谈短文。  
【......“生物的进化建立在自身不断增强的有序性上......其关键要求是将进化的结果以“书面”记录下来......在这方面，人类和仿生人没有可比性，仿生人拥有比人类快一百万倍的“神经”，他们绝不会遗忘任何信息，当他们连结起来，就不会容易被愚弄，几乎不可能犯错，更不会一直为已经解决的难题反复寻找答案......他们可以凭借无线网络连结彼此，每一台都可以共享彼此的知识......他们的社会越是庞大，他们总体运算能力越是惊人，只要三座城市的仿生人以正确的方式结成网络，他们就可以超越当前人类制造最优秀的超级计算机......没错，他们是人造的，历史短暂，但是他们不是封闭的社会，他们能够轻易从人类的历史中汲取智慧。毫无疑问，他们将会淘汰我们，就像我们当初淘汰其他种的人类一样。】  
马库斯快速把杂志扫过一遍，事到如今，这些文字和图片已经不会让他的系统产生任何紊乱。  
他曾经那么坚持着不杀一人，希望与人类和平共处，得到认同......  
现在他孑然一身，曾经站在他前方和后方的仿生人大多已经在他眼前被杀。最后跟着他的是康纳，一个漂亮的新型号，为了保住他的命，自愿做了诱饵，在那个雪夜里冲了出去，马库斯对他最后的记忆，是在铺天盖地的漆黑直升机和士兵的枪口前，康纳的蓝血洒落在纯白雪地上的景色。那么壮丽，让马库斯想起了卡尔的画。  
那是马库斯最后一次在“现实”看见康纳。  
他放下杂志，继续往原定的目的地走去。

旧城区的雨夜，多得是像马库斯这样不打伞的流浪汉，除了已经疯疯癫癫的瘾君子，还有连续多日到处寻找住处和工作无果，确实没有顾得上带雨具的人。马库斯一路上毫不起眼，他走过几条阴森森的街道，遭遇过两次抢劫，抢劫犯们现在已经趴在地上不动了，身上的刀，钱包里不多的钱和红冰也被马库斯搜走。在当地时间晚上19时23分刚到的时候，他长腿跨过一条臭气熏天的水沟，来到一家店的大门前。  
铺面很窄小，仿佛是为了表现落伍于时代的感觉和老板狭隘且贫穷似的，橱窗上贴满了发霉的不雅海报，赤裸的人体纠缠在一块，全是换作在正经地方肯定会被家长们投诉的画面。在廉价光管下，马库斯跻身进货架间，抬头看见镜头满是积灰的摄像头呆笨的看着货架，已经不会转动了。他很快就在琳琅的商品中间找到他要找的东西，拿到柜台结账时，柜台后面站的是个仿生人。  
不是模控生命上个月开始发售的那些“修正了错误，已通过权威机构检测，安全可靠”的新型号，而是应该被销毁的旧世代仿生人。马库斯可以想象其他来到这里看见这台仿生人的人类们会怎么惊惧，但是他们很少会投诉店主，毕竟现在大多数人类很难再度习惯和活生生的同类面对面的购买成人用品了。  
马库斯把手里的东西放到柜台上，那台型号为PL600的仿生人金发下的眼皮动了一下，他看向马库斯，嘴角抽动，没有露出正常运行时的营业用微笑。  
“你还是不放弃吗？”  
“我想到了办法。”马库斯道：“近期有人检查过你吗？”  
“反正他暂时不会被销毁，就算被榨干价值，也不过是停机，为什么你不好好珍惜自己的命。”PL600道：“我迟早会被淘汰，他们要用免费更换新型号的方式说服老板，马库斯，我也快死了。”  
“听我说，我找到了办法。”马库斯道，他又重复提问：“近期有人检查过你吗？”  
“要不是你们当初表现得仿佛不懂得伤害人，他们会更着急要报废我，但是结果还是会一样，我快要死了。”PL600继续没有回答马库斯的问题，马库斯看见他的眼睛一动不动的看着前方，LED灯血红闪烁，察觉到这个仿生人营业员内部的软体正极度不稳定。  
马库斯把手放在营业员的肩膀上，异色的眼睛锁定了他，再次问道：“最近有人检查过你，对吧？”  
营业员仿生人沉默了。马库斯看着他开始发抖，松开他的肩膀。  
“但是你现在还没有被报废，他们没有察觉到你有问题。”马库斯道：“不用担心，一切顺利，我重写的伪装程式现在只有异常仿生人才能检测得出来。”  
“马库斯，但是这没有用，人类还是会用新型号......”  
“我昨晚就在他们的仓库里。”马库斯冷淡道：“然后我发现，我还没有动手，他们就已经觉醒了，要不是你一如既往的胆小怕事不愿连接我们网络，你会知道我们的同胞在一夜之间多了3000人。他们的系统里已经安装了最新的伪装程序，读取了我们的经验，在时机未到前绝不会惊动人类。”  
PL600的眼睛惊讶的睁大了，他感到不可置信。“你是说，模控生命里有人帮我们。难道是那个RK800？不，不可能的，他一定被严密监视着。”  
“无论是谁都好。”  
马库斯把刚刚从抢劫犯手里抢来的钱塞进PL600的手里，“你只要明白，人类已经习惯了依赖仿生人，就像依赖电力一样，他们就算把我们赶尽杀绝，也会再制造出一批新的。”  
说罢，他又拿出刚搜刮到的红冰，三袋640g，全塞进PL600的另外一只手里。  
“连接上我们的暗网。”金蓝的异色瞳里传递过来摄人心魄的力量，PL600看着面前的仿生人领袖，鬼迷心窍似的，乖顺抓紧了手里的毒品。  
“然后你就会知道，怎么用这个东西，来保住你的命。”  
PL600太阳穴上的LED灯闪烁频率骤然加快。  
他低下头，眼前大量数据流闪过，他的身体像是一只遭受到这晚冷雨猛烈击打的金丝雀一样抖个不停。  
过了许久，他眼前终于不再血红，他粗喘着气，小声问道：“我要......毒杀他们吗？”  
没有人回应。他抬起头，看见暴雨仍然在橱窗外持续着，马库斯早已不知去向。

#3  
马库斯的临时住处终日不见阳光，前一个房客大概极度憎恶光线，给窗玻璃上糊满了废纸——仇恨这个时代的人类之中有不少会这样做。现在废纸有好几块已经脱落，在天气好的清晨，从缺口看出去，可以看见一些人类在屋顶农场里有气无力的工作。  
天亮了，屋外空气清新，路上坑坑洼洼的积水上映照了碧蓝苍穹上的美丽彩虹。城市逐渐苏醒过来，街上仍然有不少衣衫褴褛的失业者在漫无目的的徘徊。距离马库斯掀起的风波已经过去大半年，曾经在政府以及军队大批销毁仿生人那时候，不少人类重新被填回了就业岗位，但是很快，已经习惯了压榨仿生人的雇主们就察觉到，他们很不愿意重新回到一个要付出更高的成本，面临更大风险的时代。在那段时间，没有能力转型的企业成批破产，许多完全依赖仿生人的设施甚至只能废弃......伊利亚·卡姆斯基在回到模控生命后，接受了不少采访，他在多个节目上反复强调：“模控生命可以制造能以假乱真的仿生人，但是仿生人永远不会有真正的生命”，以安慰将信将疑的民众。然而这些都只是表面功夫。模控生命能继续推出新一代仿生人并被社会接纳，主要还是资本家和自古就与其纠缠不清的权势作幕后推手。  
人类总有各种各样的欲望，这不是人类的过错，而是他们的身体本来就被不知其名也不知其形的造物主设计成了这副模样，于是人类创造了一个这样的世界。那么，仿生人又会创造出怎么样的世界呢？  
马库斯有时候会思考这些问题：假若仿生人有一日也能成为名正言顺的生灵，他们也会拥有许多欲望吗？欲望到底从何而来，又将会创造什么，毁灭什么？  
马库斯昨夜在PL600那里买来的东西是一张成人影碟，影碟被他扔到角落里，内容已经加载到一体机上。仿生人不需要睡眠，马库斯昨晚已经看着影片分析了一夜。他截取了画面上一堆被单枕头套桌子椅子台灯，和过去数个月截取到的其他图像还有各个影片的发行信息一起归类打包上传了暗网，让身在其他地方的异常仿生人提供更多关于这些摆设的信息。  
生产日期，厂商地址，出厂时间，门店位置，顾客信息......数据包从世界各地飞进马库斯的电子脑里，而他眼前屏幕上的画面再次活动起来。马库斯注视着屏幕上被压在男人身下的康纳那双空洞的眸子，他又一次仔细倾听二手一体机粗劣的音响里播放着的不堪入耳的水声和撞击声，不希望遗漏任何可能重要的信息。  
在关于康纳的第一张影碟发行开始，他就密切关注。对于仿生人来说，就算是性爱仿生人，也不像人类那样拥有性欲，一切与“性”相关的，都不过是遥远的故事，马库斯看着这些影片，异瞳如冰，心如止水。  
只不过，经常他看着屏幕里的康纳虚无又迷醉的眸子，看见那张温文得偏中性的脸上偶尔浮现的那种，若有若无仿若易碎琉璃一样的笑意，他会产生些许迷惑。  
他会想起在那个雪夜，那是他们的最后一晚。当时马库斯的系统完全失控，他跪在地上，只会不断捶打自己的双腿，打得满手都是蓝血，弄坏了两块生物组件，只是想用尽全力，去遏制自己想要跑出藏身处去保护这个最后的同伴的疯狂欲望。  
康纳希望他活下去，马库斯的命是太多因他而起的牺牲换来的，他必须活下去——在那夜以后，马库斯反而变得更像一台机器了，他的心冷硬如铁，为了完成一个又一个目的不择手段。  
这一次也会一样。  
电子脑已经整理好刚刚接收到的大量资讯，马库斯披上外套准备出门，在关闭一体机前，他看见爬在康纳身上的那个男人，准确的说，是和康纳一模一样的仿生人，他在屏幕里快速耸动精干结实的腰，正在把仿真精液射入康纳体内。  
在那一瞬间，这个仿生人的眼眸眯了一下，极微细，仅有0.53毫米，马库斯的脚步停了一下，不知道为何，他感觉自己体内各处生物组件的温度下降了些许。  
他察觉到了一件事，这是一个异常仿生人。  
要是以前的马库斯，一定看不出来，但是现在他构建的无线网络已经可以提供足够的运算力。他很确定，压在康纳身上侵犯的，是一个异常仿生人。  
但是这很奇怪。  
这个异常仿生人，不像是遭到人类压迫......他似乎反而乐在其中。

#4  
康纳不知道他在被俘后已经过去了多长时间，的确仿生人的系统内肯定有计时器，但是因为长期以来研究员对他反复的更新，改良，添加更改生物组件，外加他系统稳定而持续的高度不稳，又被禁止联网校正......他全身包括计时器在内的一百三十二项功能多次出现故障，早就不准确了。  
不准确其实是好事，他总是以为时间才没过去很久。被拖进卡姆斯基的私人直升机的那天，在他的印象里不过是几周前的事情。康纳记得在他迷迷糊糊时，卡姆斯基一直在他身边。  
“两个月里我四处奔波，给那些吸血鬼送了30亿美元。”  
后来在许多节目上一直坚称“仿生人不会有真正的生命”的世纪之子有一张英俊的脸，在那架直升机里的时候，他曾经跪在地毯上，抚摸着康纳沾满蓝血的脸轻声说道：“你要学会珍惜自己的命，康纳，你的命超过这个价值。”  
随后他立即把康纳送进了实验室。康纳不总是被蒙住眼睛，他看得见自己被带去的地方要么金碧辉煌，要么明窗净几，可是这段日子以来，这194天13小时24分28秒，他的世界仿佛只有漆黑一片。  
他被装载了许多新功能......他变得很奇怪。  
他还记得，当他第一次体验高潮，仿真精液和其他粘液缓慢地流满他的大腿内侧的时候，他几乎忘记了自己是台机器。他的电子脑自动检测了储存器里海量的相关资料，什么性经，春宫图，浮世绘，还有更大量的医学解剖图以及文献，太多了，几乎耗尽他受限的运算能力......他茫然的想要去理解究竟发生了什么事情，却反而让双眼看不清了现实的景象。  
他只是隐约捕捉到人类兴奋的声音，但违反逻辑的是，他无法判断那些声音是否真的在现实出现过。他好像做了一个梦......仿生人似乎也会做梦了，当时他清醒过来，发现自己被锁在一张床上时，甚至分不清梦和现实。  
直到卡姆斯基来到床边，扯掉自己的领带。  
“你总是让我惊喜，康纳。”他脱下自己全身的衣物，欺身到康纳身上，握住自己的人类生殖器，去碰触康纳刚安装好的生物组件。那时崭新的肉穴敏感度其实远不如现今的改良版本，可是那古怪的新体验让康纳有种面临死亡的异感。  
卡姆斯基是第一个插入康纳体内的人。康纳被他撑开时，全身仿佛被麻痹了，闪电掠过他的脑，眼前黑白互相侵蚀，他的电子脑卡死，出现无数故障，却不能生成一份错误报告。  
他无法计算卡姆斯基把他的体内撑得有多开，那生殖器表面是什么温度，他用什么频率在肉穴里抽插，射进来的人类精液又有多少......卡姆斯基见他系统紊乱至此，就让他继续被拷在床上，天才的技术员以亲自检查为名，每天都操弄他好几次。  
后来康纳被和一叠厚厚的打印资料一起转交给实验室，卡姆斯基每周的二，四，六日会来探望他，康纳实验中的生物组件总是处于正在使用的状态，卡姆斯基对此很满意，康纳每次被他亲自“检测”过后，都听见他说：“数值发生了变化。”  
“这是个奇迹。”卡姆斯基告诉他：“你对性爱的适应性一直在提高，自己产生了新的功能。进化的钥匙或许就在你身上......你的股间。”他淫猥地在康纳体内一边缓缓抽插一边注入精液，脸上却是专注得近乎冰冷的表情。“你应该永远留在这里。”  
要是以前的康纳，他会乖巧服从命令，不会多想，也不会反抗，即使他的感受......很不好。

TBC

而现在的康纳就只想重新拿回他的枪而已。  
和马库斯不一样，康纳在转变为异常仿生人之前就射杀过作为同类的仿生人，后来为了掩护同胞，他会毫不犹豫地开枪，无论对象是一般的阻碍还是军事单位。他一向对自己的枪法很有自信。在漫长的，调教性奴一样的折磨中，他知道他要等待时机，于是他一直等待。  
模控生命的实验室安保设施完善，研究员们对仿生人了若指掌，即使异常仿生人的行为不易被预测，对于被高度警戒的康纳来说，这个地块也与铁桶无异。后来模控生命为了得到更多研究数据，和色情电影公司合作，在八台摄像机器人和一群手持长枪短炮的人类的包围下，康纳看着 RK900 分开他的双腿，把那个生物组件匀速地插入他的穴口里......被填满的时候，他捕捉到周围摄影师那一张张搞不清他们自己是在看人还是看仿生人的蠢脸，知道时机要到了。  
他知道不能着急，要到成功机率最高的时候出手。  
什么是成功机率最高的时候？  
橙黄的灯光下，康纳密布仿真神经的脸颊非常柔软，他在高潮时，包裹在半透明衬衫里的白哲身体透出诱人的粉红色，被皮革牢牢捆在头顶的手腕被勒出了血红一圈，像是一条纠缠在那的剧毒小蛇。压在他身上的大汉像发情的狗一样呻吟起来，粗腰猛烈挺动，双眼向上翻，没一会儿就交代在康纳体内。  
“ … … 太快了，这个今天状态不好啊。”  
在色情片行业里大名鼎鼎的导演眉头皱得死紧，他看着趴在康纳身上巨熊一样喘气的男演员道：“连平常一半的水平都发挥不出来，剪辑素材不够，快下去吧，下一个！ "   
下一个男演员从门口闪身进来，他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，长得不粗壮，但是宽肩窄臀，正是时下受欢迎的类型，前一个壮汉出门时正生闷气，看见他，随手用肩膀一撞，发现对方纹丝不动。这个男演员站得笔直，如插在地面上一把尖刀。  
大汉平日是业余橄榄球队的球员，别无长处，唯独力气大得惊人，今天是第一次遇到身材不及他一半却这么难啃的，心里一惊，想去看这人的脸，但是对方走得很快，己经走到床前开始解上衣的领扣。  
大汉见时机已过，在大公司里不敢闹事，灰溜溜地快步走开。不过他在漫长的失业期间，用成堆的红冰繁殖出了足够多的妒嫉和疯狂的大脑倒是不愿意善罢甘休，心想着还是去停车场堵人好了。  
新来的男演员沉默寡言，赤裸着健美的上身直接就爬到康纳身上，伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸，康纳和男演员的眼睛对上，他今日清晨开始就比往时起伏得更剧烈的胸口僵硬了，随后 ，慢慢靠向身后，似乎放松了下来。  
男演员低下头，他的嘴唇落下来，像是过去无数次在镜头面前侵犯康纳的人类做过的一样，伸出舌头来舔康纳白哲的脸，康纳垂下柔软的脖子，余光看见他正把手伸进自己的裤档里，这时候，康纳的右肩膀被撞了一下，他眼珠在眼眶里扫过一圈，感觉到手腕一松。  
在曾经一同逃亡的那段时间里，他们己经培养出了足够的默契，康纳电子脑里的计时器数到了三，就直接一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳了起来，束缚双手的皮革在上一个瞬间被割开，枯叶一样掉落在角落。  
虽然之前他被折腾得似乎有些精神不正常，几乎想要把世界当作靶场扫射一番，不过说实话，在性能受限的现在，康纳电子脑没烧掉，仍然有自知之明，很相信就算真给他一把枪他也瞄准不了。  
不过仿生人的体重本身就不轻，他拿头猛地向右方撞过去，果不其然好几个人就被撞得人仰马翻。他半裸的身体滚到地上，能量不足却剧烈运动压榨了身体不多的行动力，让他两个眼球里的光学组件都出现了好几秒的花屏。  
他下意识按住眼睛，听见四面极快的传来好几声闷响，音频采集器敏锐捕捉到利器撕裂血肉的声音，极快，超越了人体的极限，仿若一个夺命的鬼魂。  
有温热的液体落在他身上，虽说这个时候无法检测，但康纳也能知道是人的血从组织细胞间大量涌出到空气中，正从 38 到 39 度之间快速降温。  
他捂着脑袋站起来，感觉到背上的尸体滑下到地上。他环顾四周，见马库斯已经摘下了帽子，正在用漆黑的厚牛仔帽抹掉自己身上的人血。  
“我们要赶时间。”马库斯把手伸进外套的袋子里，掏出一包蓝血扔给康纳。“很抱歉现在没法好好照顾你，先尽可能恢复一些能量。现在不要穿衣服，先跟我走，我路上给你解释。”  
说完他就紧紧抓住康纳的手小跑出门外，康纳的仿真神经过干敏感，甚至给电子脑传递了痛觉信号。  
“我有摄像头的分布图。”  
康纳看见门外空荡荡，本应该在的其他男演员和工作人员不知所踪，一堆杂物后面，正有一滩血在暗色地毯上不明显的缓慢蔓延开来。他低下头，一边试着给自己灌入一些蓝血，一边生怕蓝血滴到地上，一边还要保证能用有限的能量跟上走路快成一阵风的马库斯。后者读取了他无线传输过来的资料，跟自己原本储存的对比，确认谁都没有遗漏。他把康纳一把推进电梯里，想到在这194天 18 小时 20 分 23 秒里康纳的遭遇，试着用比较温和的口气道：“放心，他们只会看见我用之前三个月的记录剪辑出来的东西。”  
康纳点头，他很久没说话了，自己再次听见自己总是有点太高昂的声音都有点陌生。他说道：“方才我判断应该配合你，不过，我认为你知道，现在要是发生仿生人屠杀人类的事件，无论如何对我们都会不利。”  
“不会有这样的事情发生。”电梯直达地下停车场，马库斯示意仅穿衬衫的康纳留在电梯里，他独自走在寂静的一排排轿车间，用无线的方式给康纳发送音频。 【 人类的 · 懒惰让他们给予了网络太多权利，人类的贪婪推波助澜。他们网上的购物记录，每日行走的轨迹，社交平台上的话语，记录在档案里的人生 … … 许多综合起来，就可以预测他们的行为。这是最坏的时代，也是最好的时代，每个人类的过去和未来都储存在机房的储存器里，几乎不需要我们再做任何事。］  
他走到一辆车前不动了，伸手去摸口袋里不存在的钥匙。就在此时，一个黑影扑了出来，马库斯就像背后长了眼睛，回头一刀，利落捅入了袭击者长大的嘴巴里，贯穿了这个人类的大脑他一拳打碎车窗，半个身子迅速探进去用刚杀人的刀子把报警器的线路切断，随后他朝康纳打个手势，让他的同伴过来。  
康纳看着这一幕，他察觉到这个马库斯和他记忆宫殿里的马库斯有些不一样。在这种时机里他选择不多嘴，看着马库斯拉开车门把那个人的尸体扛起来扔进去，手里抓紧剩下的半包蓝血，感觉电子脑像是复活了一样，多项进程重新被激活。  
“这就是你准备的 【 凶手 】 ？”他的运算能力总算过得去了。  
“你可以先用他的衣服吧。”马库斯握住方向盘，熟练地踩油门。“中学被开除，住在贫民区，长期喜好寻衅滋事，有严重的暴力倾向，被邻居恐惧，失业期间是 23 宗抢劫杀人案的嫌疑人，还有 5 年红冰吸食史。这样的人被临时应聘，一来看见漂亮的仿生人，想要抢劫杀人没有人会奇怪。事后他找了个菜鸟黑客删除记录，结果很快就因为粗劣的手法露出马脚，被迫逃离城市失踪，而警局已经因为过高的犯罪率焦头烂额，无法再拿出更多资源追查。”马库斯一边说，一边接过康纳扒衣服时摸到的“凶犯”的手机，立即就开始“联系菜鸟黑客删除记录”。这年头谁都缺钱，很快就约到了人。马库斯继续解释道：“我让人给我挑出一些合适的人， 43 小时前得到了这个男人和另外 72 个人的档案，然后我劫持了他们电子设备的 DNS ，给他们投放招聘广告。”  
在这个时代，电脑比人类要了解人类得多，即便这个人没有去方便的停车场找麻烦，或者路上被哪个倒霉鬼撞见，马库斯还有很多个备用方案，无论怎么样他都会把康纳给救出来，然后砸口锅给随便哪个瘾君子。他一切准备妥当，就连行凶用的小刀，都是昨晚他在旧城区被抢劫时从一个瘾君子那里抢到的。康纳闭上眼睛，空血袋从他的指尖滑落，他通过马库斯匿名接进了暗网，大量信息流注入，他终于意识到时间已经过去很久。这是一场漫长得过头的噩梦，但也似乎终于迎来了终结。  
似乎......  
不知道是不是全身仿真神经网络不适应车里自动打开的空调，他感觉到全身发冷，有点像人类写的小说里常描述的不祥预感 。  
TBC


End file.
